Cologne 2016 Autograph Capsules
The Cologne 2016 Autograph capsules are a series of autograph stickers available during the Cologne 2016 tournament. Overview Each team capsule contains a single autograph from one of the players from the corresponding team featured during the tournament. Each group capsule contains a Foil quality version of a player autograph sticker. 50% of the processed from the sale of each capsule support the included players. Available Capsules *#147 Autograph Capsule | Challengers | Cologne 2016 **Autograph Capsule | OpTic Gaming | Cologne 2016 (#150) ***daps | Cologne 2016 ***mixwell | Cologne 2016 ***NAF | Cologne 2016 ***RUSH | Cologne 2016 ***stanislaw | Cologne 2016 **Autograph Capsule | Gambit Gaming | Cologne 2016 (#152) ***spaze | Cologne 2016 ***Dosia | Cologne 2016 ***hooch | Cologne 2016 ***mou | Cologne 2016 ***AdreN | Cologne 2016 **Autograph Capsule | Flipsid3 Tactics | Cologne 2016 (#153) ***B1ad3 | Cologne 2016 ***wayLander | Cologne 2016 ***Shara | Cologne 2016 ***markeloff | Cologne 2016 ***WorldEdit | Cologne 2016 **Autograph Capsule | mousesports | Cologne 2016 (#155) ***chrisJ | Cologne 2016 ***denis | Cologne 2016 ***Spiidi | Cologne 2016 ***nex | Cologne 2016 ***NiKo | Cologne 2016 **Autograph Capsule | G2 Esports | Cologne 2016 (#159) ***bodyy | Cologne 2016 ***RpK | Cologne 2016 ***ScreaM | Cologne 2016 ***shox | Cologne 2016 ***SmithZz | Cologne 2016 **Autograph Capsule | FaZe Clan | Cologne 2016 (#160) ***aizy | Cologne 2016 ***fox | Cologne 2016 ***kioShiMa | Cologne 2016 ***rain | Cologne 2016 ***jkaem | Cologne 2016 **Autograph Capsule | Team EnVyUs | Cologne 2016 (#162) ***apEX | Cologne 2016 ***Happy | Cologne 2016 ***DEVIL | Cologne 2016 ***kennyS | Cologne 2016 ***NBK- | Cologne 2016 **Autograph Capsule | Team Dignitas | Cologne 2016 (#164) ***cajunb | Cologne 2016 ***MSL | Cologne 2016 ***TENZKI | Cologne 2016 ***RUBINO | Cologne 2016 ***k0nfig | Cologne 2016 *#148 Autograph Capsule | Legends | Cologne 2016 **Autograph Capsule | Ninjas in Pyjamas | Cologne 2016 (#149) ***pyth | Cologne 2016 ***f0rest | Cologne 2016 ***friberg | Cologne 2016 ***GeT_RiGhT | Cologne 2016 ***Xizt | Cologne 2016 **Autograph Capsule | Counter Logic Gaming | Cologne 2016 (#151) ***reltuC | Cologne 2016 ***koosta | Cologne 2016 ***hazed | Cologne 2016 ***pita | Cologne 2016 ***tarik | Cologne 2016 **Autograph Capsule | Team Liquid | Cologne 2016 (#154) ***jdm64 | Cologne 2016 ***EliGE | Cologne 2016 ***s1mple | Cologne 2016 ***Hiko | Cologne 2016 ***nitr0 | Cologne 2016 **Autograph Capsule | Natus Vincere | Cologne 2016 (#156) ***Edward | Cologne 2016 ***flamie | Cologne 2016 ***GuardiaN | Cologne 2016 ***seized | Cologne 2016 ***Zeus | Cologne 2016 **Autograph Capsule | Virtus.Pro | Cologne 2016 (#157) ***byali | Cologne 2016 ***NEO | Cologne 2016 ***pashaBiceps | Cologne 2016 ***Snax | Cologne 2016 ***TaZ | Cologne 2016 **Autograph Capsule | SK Gaming | Cologne 2016 (#158) ***coldzera | Cologne 2016 ***FalleN | Cologne 2016 ***fer | Cologne 2016 ***fnx | Cologne 2016 ***TACO | Cologne 2016 **Autograph Capsule | Astralis | Cologne 2016 (#161) ***gla1ve | Cologne 2016 ***device | Cologne 2016 ***dupreeh | Cologne 2016 ***karrigan | Cologne 2016 ***Xyp9x | Cologne 2016 **Autograph Capsule | Fnatic | Cologne 2016 (#163) ***flusha | Cologne 2016 ***JW | Cologne 2016 ***KRIMZ | Cologne 2016 ***olofmeister | Cologne 2016 ***dennis | Cologne 2016 Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Sticker Capsules